


“Q, Why is James Bond Naked in Your Flat?” ~or~ “It’s Tuesday?”

by Dart



Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart
Summary: Bond and Q play strip drinking poker. Q keeps Bond on his toes.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	“Q, Why is James Bond Naked in Your Flat?” ~or~ “It’s Tuesday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nana's Most Excellent Prompt (for my Collab Prompt Table.): "Bond and Q do a strip drinking game and Q appears to be winning! Loser also gets to fulfill a wish from the winner while going around in his bday suit! Whatever will Q make Bond do??"
> 
> And this one also counts for ZephyrFox's collab table prompt of "The denizens of MI6 play poker."

James Bond laid his losing cards on the table and then stood up and started stripping _come hither smirk_. He asked in his extra-husky voice, “What’s your wish, Q?”

Q considered James in all his glory. He bit his lip. “Would you mind lending me a hand this afternoon?”

“I can lend more than a _hand_ ,” James said with _extreme sexy face._

Q huffed in amusement and threw the cards at him.

James bent over and picked up the cards to better showcase his extremely sexy arse. 

Q busied himself clearing away their drinks. “Great. Can you help me flip my mattress? It’s awkward with just one person.”

James hadn't heard it referred to as "flipping the mattress", but maybe Q was into bedroom gymnastics. He could get into that.

They literally flipped the mattress over and not only did Q not undress, he put on _more_ clothes. _Jesus wept._ If Q was going to be putting on clothes, they could at least be _his_.

"Are you hungry?" Q asked.

_"Starving."_

Which led to James cooking omelets in the kitchen. Which they then sat and ate. On opposite sides of the table. Then somehow James found himself helping Q hang artwork that he hadn't gotten around to doing yet. There was a series of little odd jobs that were easier with a second set of hands. They had taken a break and were now sitting on the sofa having _tea_.

James stared at his biscuit. "What the fuck, Q?!"

"What?"

"You've got me naked in your flat. Your wish is my command and...what the fuck?" 

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you." 

“Time...with...me?”

“It was a little odd you were intent on being naked, but—“ Q shrugged “—you’re you?” 

"I’m naked because we’re supposed to fuck." 

Q wrinkled his nose. "Like this? You lost a game?" 

"As good a reason as any." 

"You haven't even kissed me."

James started leaning in.

"I don't do casual," Q said. "And that wasn't some sort of hint. Merely stating a...what's that you said, 'what the fuck?'"

"But you still want to send time with me?" James asked.

"Inexplicably."

James smiled. "Can I come back so we can not fuck again tomorrow?"

Q rolled his eyes. "I suppose." Then he bumped James' elbow with his. "You're in charge of food."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but James Bond has gotten _ideas,_ so, maybe there will be more?


End file.
